


Admiration

by Chaawa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Encouragement, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly Opera Cake/Soufflé, Very mild mentions of violence so tagged T just in case, praises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: My dear, let me tell you about all the amazing things you are.
Relationships: Opera Cake/Soufflé (Food Fantasy), a bit of Red Wine/Steak, side Black Tea/Milk - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I can't thank my readers enough for their kind words on my last work, Unread Letters. They really motivated me to write this next piece. This is especially for you guys, I really hope you would like it.

"Is he okay ?"

"Do you think he is ? Damn it..."

"How is he, then ?"

"He is in his room, go see for yourself. Now please get out of our way, Steak is hurted badly."

***  
A total disaster.

The Fallen Angel drowned them into burning inferno. Its tail, like a whip lash, dealt unimaginable damage. It was painful to the bone.

Opera Cake sat on his bed, leaning against the window. His eyes, void of emotions, stared into the afternoon blue sky. It was so peaceful that it was hard to believe he was fighting against the deleterious being just a few moments ago. The pain in his arms, now wrapped in white bandages up to his slender fingers, and the burn in his throat reminded him that actually happened in the worst way possible. Whenever Opera Cake attempted to utter even a single word, the only thing came out would be a hoarse croak. Realizing that was the state of his voice right now disgusted the Food Soul to no end. 

Let out a throaty cough, what Opera Cake could do was to pray that maybe, just maybe, he would get better in a few hours or so, before bedtime. It filled him with guilt not being able to sing his one and only to sleep.

Master Attendant, with a little care, had sent the strongest of his Food Souls to Exploration, leaving the untended, inadequate of actual fighting, to go head to head against Aizen. No matter hard had they tried, the results were far from pretty.

Master Attendant did not blame them nor show any disappointment. He himself admitted he was in the wrong. Even so, it left a guilty feeling in the Food Soul's heart, for unable to accomplish the mission that was assigned to them.

***  
"It was barely your fault."

Soufflé carefully touched the bandaged wounds. His movements were feather light, as if he feared that the other man would shatter into pieces at any moment. His heart broke seeing his loved one like that. Opera Cake moved a finger, gently stroking the worried man's palm as gesture of reassurance, which had little effect of calming his scared lover.

"I know you would be mad at me if I tell you that I want to fight in your place, to get hurt in your place."

The pair of shimmering Carnelian stared deep into those of chestnut color.

"So I would say how I want to be there with you, to share your burden, to be your support."

His thin lips came in contact with the throbbing skin like a stream of cold water, hoping to dispel any burning the other man felt.

Opera Cake, under the unending mellowness, went completely speechless. It was unfamiliar to the Food Soul to be treated with such intimate adoration. For a minute, the man was clueless of how to act, then a slight smile blossomed on his lips as he shook his head, his hand weakly hold onto the other's. What he wanted to convey was as clear as daylight to the other man.

" I would never trade you getting hurt for anything."

Then came a long moment of comfortable silence as they quietly enjoyed the sunlight landing from the window as well as each other's company. It was one of the rare peaceful moment together that they both came to cherish as they usually were parted with errands to run. The antique record player, a gift from the Duchess on a certain occasion, played a soothing symphony of an unknown love song. 

They had never felt more in love.

***

All of a sudden, Soufflé raised his hand, tenderly touching Opera Cake's face, startling him. The taller male closed in, whispering to the other:

"You know, I really admire you."

"My dear, let me tell you about all the amazing things you are."

Those honey-colored eyes filled with sincerity, setting off waves of flutters inside Opera Cake's heart. He turned to his lover, slightly cocking his head in curiosity and anticipation, waiting for the other man to clarify his point. What was it that made him, an indifferent Food Soul, so special in this man's eyes?

"Your voice, your singing, so delightful. You elicit emotions in your audience, you push back the dark forces, you bring such tranquility to someone as disquiet as myself."

Soufflé pressed an airy kiss on Opera Cake's delicate throat. The contact was as soft as wings of a butterfly. The wounded man, at the ticklish sensation, withdrew slightly with a faint pink dusting his features. It was not Soufflé's plan to let the man escape, so he pulled on the embarrassed man's upper arm, drawing him close once again, as he continue on.

"You are not as indifferent as you think you are. You always look after and think of everyone, in your very own concealed way."

He lifted Opera Cake's partially bandaged hand, and left a kiss on each wounded fingers. The ring finger, was especially rewarded with a endearing nibble on the tip. Soufflé dreamt of a day where he could put a ring here. Only the most beautiful ring the world has to offer is worthy of his one and only's hand.

"You are so strong, even in the hardest of times. You would stand tall, fight until the end- "

He was cut off by a hand holding onto both of his cheeks, preventing him from praising Opera Cake any further. The owner of that hand had his usual blank face, but at some point, it was covered with a bright blush. Soufflé chuckled, holding the other's bandaged hand in that of his own, while using the other arm to pull the flustered man's whole body towards him. Holding the love of his life close, Soufflé eyes suddenly changed as his tone dropped an octave. Nevertheless, the gentleness stayed as he slowly and clearly breathed in Opera Cake's ear:

"I love you, so much more than you could ever imagine."

"My one and only darling."

***  
"Why aren't you resting?"

Milk jumped, turning to face an unimpressed Black Tea crossing her arms. The snow-colored hair Food Soul blinked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Really. I only have a few scratches, see?"

The two women stared eachother down for a few seconds before Black Tea gave in and let out a deep sigh. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice if I pay Opera Cake a visit. His conditions are far worse than mine."

"Aren't you going to knock?"

Milk glanced at the wooden door, contemplating something, then she decided to go forth, taking Black Tea's hand and pull her girlfriend forward, deciding to leave. At Black Tea's confusion, Milk just simply stated:

"I think it is best we leave them alone right now. Come along, it is time for tea."

Black Tea looked back at the room, more confused than ever.

"Them?"

-END

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people say and do really nice things to others out of the blue, for no actual reasons. It is just so heartwarming to me. Everyone needs love, y'all.


End file.
